Pain Breeds Love
by ThyLonelyPleb
Summary: "F***ing Alphas" Abby slammed her shoulder against the door harder as her Omega urged her to hurry, with every fresh pulse of the mark on her neck"If that idiot dies I swear I'll bring her back and kill her myself" she just couldn't lose her mate again, she sobbed loudly as she slid to the floor, she just couldn't. G!P Raven, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics.


Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 nor claim to.

-XxXxXx-The 100-xXxXxX-

"Promise me you'll look after my baby!" Abby screamed above the sound of the ship's rocket. The doctor stood just outside of the small ship, looking at the engineer with an intensity that Raven had never seen before, the doctor's normally soothing omega scent producing a scent so scared it smelled rancid to the alpha besides her.

"We don't have time for this Abby"! Raven growled as she glanced towards the cause of the conversation, a group of armed guards standing just beyond the jammed door of the launch room, a furouis Marcus Kane standing stiffly in front of them as the guards around him began to scramble around trying to open the door.

The mechanic turned back towards the rocket and began to connect loose wires as fast as she could, "Go put on the space suit Abby!" the alpha growled as she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow before delving back into the mess of wires.

A loud keening whine left Abby's throat, the older woman taking a step away from the alpha in the craft "But theirs only one" Raven forced herself to swallow a scream when one of the wires leading to the battery gave her a strong jolt, the shock making her vision dim for a second until she shook her head and pushed herself to finish her task.

"And you will take it" the alpha demanded as she connected the last bits of wires. She hopped out from the cockpit and moved quickly to the front of the rocket almost sliding underneath it's metal hull to finish prepping the rocket when she noticed the unmoving omega standing near the cockpit.

The blonde woman's arms were crossed and her eyes shone with an air of defiance that agitated the alpha to no end "No", the alpha moved away from the front of the rocket and turned towards the woman as she mouthed the word slowly back to herself, almost as if she was confused.

"No?" the Alpha repeated as she tilted her head questioningly at the older omega woman in front of her. Abby nodded, her back straightening as she confirmed with a nod "No" despite the strong scent of agitation flowing from the alpha in front of her, an act most omega would never dare attempt.

A loud growl pierced the air as Raven advanced closer to the woman who began to backtrack at the fire in the alpha's eyes. A loud bang suddenly echoing through the filtered air as someone outside of the air hanger began to scream "Don't you hurt her Reyes! I swear to god I'll skin you alive!"

Abby swallowed roughly when her back hit the wall and Raven's hard body was suddenly pinning her against it, Tan calloused hands suddenly slamming into the metal wall on both sides of her head leaving impressive palm-sized dents in the metal effectively trapping her against a rock and a hard place.

"you are the most hard headed omega I have ever fucking met" the alpha growled exasperatedly to the celling before lowering her head to be even with the doctor's. The Latina bared her teeth at the woman beneath her, she ran a wet pink tongue sharply across her pointed teeth before hissing in the older woman's ear "You can't follow an order to save your life and that's going to get us both fucking killed".

The omega opened her mouth to retort until another loud bang cut her off, both wolves instantly looking over Raven's shoulder towards the jammed door, noting that the door was now close to being forced open.

Raven slid one of her hand across the wall towards the hooks that held the makeshift space suit aloft and thrusted the spacesuit into the woman's arms before jogging back towards the space shuttle.

"Put it on. Now." the woman growled as she practically dove underneath the shuttle to finish welding the seams beneath the rocket together.

Abby nearly protested, a denial on the tip of tongue until the heavy thud of security guards raming themselves against the door forced her to think otherwise.

Abby quickly began to slide the too large suit onto her petite body with difficulty, muttering insults the whole time as she struggled to pull the thick cloth of the suit over the hormone suppersion device strapped to her wrist.

"stupid knot head alphas" the doctor growled beneath her breath as she managed to put on the final piece of the suit. A loud "I heard that" echoing from beneath the ship.

Raven's lean body quickly slid from beneath the rocket, her hands and torso slick with smears of black oil. The alpha glanced at the woman a small smirk coating her face as she caught sight of the other woman whose body swam in the space suit meant for her.

"what the hell are you smirking at" the older woman growled not able to fight how easily this alpha got beneath her skin, far more than jaha or Kane has ever managed to.

Raven shook her head as she laughed, sliding the dingy white t shirt she wore over her head and flinging it into the corner with a wet thud.

Abbys tongue seemed to retreat into her stomach when she caught sight of the alpha's hard body, a stunning network of tonned muscle and tan skin, her traitorous mind sniping that "Jake didnt even look that good when he was her age".

Abby shook herself and nodded a yes to whatever the alpha had just asked her, unwilling to admit to even herself that she had just checked out a woman that was roughly the same age as her daughter.

"looks like we're ready to go than" Raven rasped as she glanced over a monitor besides her before quickly tossing a battered pack sitting on a nearby workbench into the rocket before rushing into the pod herself only to lean out and yank the frozen doctor in with her.

Strong hands plunked the doctor onto her lap, their was a fluffy of movement as the younger woman quickly strapped them in before clunking the space suit's helmet firmly onto the doctor's head.

She quickly rechecked the strength of the straps before flicking a few switches, a loud blaring sound suddenly filling the room as the lights switched to a deep crimson color, the dull lights flickering on and off in warning as the launch door slowly opened, a mechanical voice filling the escape pod as it counted down the seconds to launch.

A loud out raged scream filled the air before the same voice ordered the guards slamming against the door to stop, that it was too late making a smug grin crawl across Raven's face.

"10" Raven muttered along underneath her breath with the electronic voice announcing the count down as she worked on depressureizing the cabin.

"9" She continued flicking a few switches and buttons until a separate electronic voice declared "Fuel line disengaged".

"8" She wrapped one arm around the omega's waist to keep her in place, not hearing or ignoring the gasp from the woman before leaning out and flipping off an enraged Kane.

"7" She slammed the door of the rocket closed.

"6" Raven rammed her shoulder against the pods door to confirm its sturdyness.

"5" Her fingers quickly typed in a sputter of digits that seemed random to the Omega atop her until the electronic voice of the A. I. controlling the pod spoke "Confirm coordinates for earth".

"4" Raven retyped the coordinates to confirm their destination receiving an "coordinate confirmed " in response.

"3" The lights in the pod darkened as the door protecting them from the harsh realities of living in outer space fully opened.

"2" Raven's alpha instinctively wrapped her other arm around the omega, pulling the woman close and hunching over her protectively as the electronic voice of the pod spoke "commencing launch".

"1" The pod suddenly shot forth with an extraordinary amount of force, propelling them into space with a loud blast that they were sure rocked the entire arc.

"Blast off" Raven muttered through clenched teeth as her grip tightened even further on the Omega as the pod hurdle towards earth at a speed that alarmed even her.

Author's Note:

Hello my Lovelies, So what did you think? Yay or Nay.

Until next time, May we meet again.


End file.
